Talk:Herschel Weiss
Potential backstory that SHOULD (IMO) have appeared for BaS Ep2 A month before the New Years gala (and the New Years Riots), Herschel made an ice sculpture for the 1959 New Years Ball at the Kashmir out of dry ice instead of regular ice due to the Old Man Winter plasmid, and, as it did not melt, was charged the comp for it and then we hear a later audio diary (In BaS Ep1) of Herschel repaying Ryan back somehow (turning your creations against you). What if he or the (Atlas' crew) implanted the bombs to be set off inside the sculpture and had Elizabeth cart in the sculpture beside the Atlas statue in the Kashmir on the Eve of New Years (whilst not knowing why they'd have her do it). With the whole Ace in the Hole deal, they could have skipped the torture scene (forget the whole Lab Assistant persona) and have her investigate, maybe see Suchong at the party in time for the bombing before knocking out for a week due to the riot but after shes given the hint of Suchong's lab. And still get that satisfying death scene with the Ace. Tricksteroffools (talk) 15:33, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :I like the carting something in idea since we'd get to see the Kashmir Restaurant. It kind of reminds me of "The Joker's Favor" from Batman the Animated Series. One problem, Elizabeth would be too smart to not suspect something nefarious. Second, the designers shot themselves in the foot with the diary For All Occasions which seems to suggest that Atlas was planning various attacks based on when they got out (AKA, it's unlikely that he was communicating with his people on the outside to plant a bomb in advance since he had no way of knowing when he'd break loose). This suggests that within minutes/hours of escaping Fontaine's they just went and rocked the Kashmir. "Screw careful planning and organization, let's shoot some shit up!" :While I'm not for letting fans tell how a game should be written, Tricksteroffools' scenario at least would have been much more satisfying than what we got. Ugh, sometimes you have to wonder who's writing the story and whether they should be. :Unownshipper (talk) 08:09, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Haven't you guys figured this out by now? The two-week lapse Liz remained unconscious for is a nod to the Bioshock 2 Multiplayer storyline. Things needed some time to go down the shitter, something 2K Marin had already covered. You know, I find it amazing just how many references to Bioshock 2 there were in Infinite and Burial at Sea: *Dollar Bill: "Convict-tested products for your safety!": Obvious reference to criminals being used as test subjects, be it for anything from Plasmids to Alpha Series Big Daddies (Delta and Sigma). *Roscoe Mullins' Audio Diary is a clear reference to Lamb and her Collectivist beliefs ("Utopia is not a place, but a people. It will exist the moment we are fit to occupy it.") *The "Lamb of God": Talking about drawing parallels between Liz and Eleanor. *The Adonis Luxury Resort picture in Atlas' men's hideout and the PA mentioning Dyonisus Park are self explanatory. *This one is a theory on my part, but wouldn't you say there's a parallel between the Big Sisters and the Boys of Silence? (The screeching in particular leads me to believe this). *The Fontaine Futuristics facade in "Taking the taint out of Fontaine" and its logo on the Bathysphere ads. *"The Black Dream" projection (I found a poster for it in the Ryan Amusements Gift Shop). *"Even Andrew Ryan takes a vacation": A nod to his vacation at the Adonis Luxury Resort with Diane McClintock, as described in Generation. *You could even go so far as to say Eleanor is one of those in-training Little Sisters in the Little Wonders Educational Facility (BaS Ep. 1) *The Multiplayer reference I mentioned before. *And before anyone says anything about "Hypnotize Big Daddy/Incinerate!/Telekinesis - coming next year", it was New Year's Eve. Who's to say the Plasmids weren't being kept stored before being released to consumers sometime later? Goes to show you everything is tied. Funniest thing? Liz: "I won't break any cycle, but I can dent it... even if just a bit." And then Lamb up and started making new Little Sisters. Seems the circle will never be broken. Also, is it me or is Herschel Weiss the father of hacking? 21:03, December 4, 2014 (UTC)